superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Hill: 4E01 Credits (1997)
Created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels Supervising Producers Jonathan Collier Cheryl Holiday David Zuckerman Produced by Joe Boulcher Richard Raynis Executive Producers Howard Klein Michael Rotenberg Written by Mike Judge & Greg Daniel Directed by Wes Archer Executive Producers Greg Daniels Mike Judge Starring Mike Judge Kathy Najimy Pamela Segall Britanny Murphy and Johnny Hardwick Also Starring Ashley Gardner David Herman Toby Huss Gailard Sartain Associate Producer Mark McJimsey Executive Story Editors Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Joe Stillman Story Editors Alan R. Cohen & Alan Freedland Paul Liberstein Staff Writers Jim Dauterive Johnny Hardwick Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Animation Producers Lolee Aries Bill Schultz Mike Wolf Main Theme by The Refreshments Underscore Composed by John O'Connor Casting by Julie Mossberg Editors Don Barrozo Lee Harting Mark McJimsey Leo Papin Co-Producer Daniel Rappaport Dialogue Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Norm MacLeod Production Coordinator Chuck Austen Animation Production Coordinator Melanie Middien Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Assistant to Greg Daniels Gina Fattora Assistant to Mike Judge Jessica Jarrett Assistant to the Producers Jill Anthony Danile Bolan Erica Clare James Fino Sabrina Francis Robert Gaston Kenny Micka Jill Parker Music Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Editor Greg King Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Bob Manahan Peter S. Carlstedt Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Media Corp. Post Production Audio Facility Sony Picture Studios Presented in Dolby Surround Overseas Animation Director Glenn Kirkpatrick Overseas Production by Rough Draft Studio Assistant Director Martin Archer Storyboard Martin Archer John Rice Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Character Design Wes Archer Klay Hall John Rice Paul Scarlata Background Design Supervisor Phil Hayes Background Design John Magness Lance Wilder Timers Dave Brain Vonnie Batson Kyunghee Lim Boowhan Lim Prop Design Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Caesar Magsambol Character Layout Artists Chris Fria Lynne M. Healy Neil Ishimine Boowhan Lim Kyunghee Lim David Preston Background Layout Artists Allan Jacobsen Sam Kirson Animation Checker Vonnie Batson Background Key Supervisor Adriana Galvez Background Keys Jill Daniels Barbara Schade Color Design Paul Fetler Chris Naylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Mary Dykstra Debbie Mark Ronnie Prince Cookie Tricarico Animatic Supervisor Anne Osborne Animatic Staff Dustin Foster Erik Petraitis Stephanie Tuck Carmen Woods Patrick Buchanan Robert Ingram Film Roman Production Managers Stephanie Elliott Lisa Womble Production Coordinators Christine Bourgeois Derek Higgs Miken Wong Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Production Assistants Acacia Caputo P.T. Henderson Jorden Levine Post Production Supervisor Malisa Caroselli Post Production Coordinator Celeste Pustilnick Assistant Film Editor Louis Russell Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Matchframe Video Camera Staff Patrick Buchanan Robert Ingram THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. KING OF THE HILL EPISODE #4E01 COPYRIGHT © 1997 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. King of the Hill and King of the Hill characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Deedle-Dee Productions Judgemental Films & 3 Arts Entertainment in association with 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Deedle-Dee Productions Category:Judgemental Films Category:3 Arts Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network Category:Film Roman Category:Comedy Central